thefrontierfandomcom-20200213-history
Niterra
Niterra are a race of creatures made from shadows. They usually only emerge at night, or in the shadows of the day. They were widely known for the large scale war that occurred between the Niterrions and the humans. Characteristics The Niterra have rather unstable forms. They have a general humanoid shape, but by gathering more shadows, they can change their shape. Some have known to favour a beast form, while others choose to take the forms of others. The Niterra are a quiet race, and are all but gone from the lands of the Frontier. Due to being banished, they respect their sentence, which shows they are noble and respect all commands given to them. However, the Niterrions are still viewed as the nightmare creatures. History A several centuries ago, a race known as Niterra lived amongst those of the Frontier. They rarely showed their true form, only emerging at night, or hiding amongst the shadows during the day. The Niterra were the bedtime stories mothers told their kids about. How they would eat them if they would not sleep. However, Niterra did not eat children. They ate adults… Soon, the leader of the Niterra known as Chaotim stepped forward, and called for war, stating that they should not be forced to live in the shadows of others. This caused an uprising amongst the Niterra clans. And soon…war broke out. The war itself lasted for two years, and many died on both sides. The Niterra fought fiercely, killing the humans without mercy. The humans could not easily kill the Niterra, but the humans had the power of fire on their side, several mages being able to kill many of the shadow-beings. Chaotim knew that the war would keep going at this rate without any change for a victory. So, he decided to call upon a dark power, the power of the Void. Chaotim entered the void and found the protector of that realm, a powerful dragon by the name of Alekith. The dragon was hungry, starving almost, and decided Chaotim would be a delicious meal. However, Chaotim fought the dragon, and plunged his blade of darkness through the reptile’s head, killing it instantly. Of course, Chaotim had more plans that just killing the dragon… he brought the remains back through the portal and into the land of the living. It was there, that he used the art of necromancy, and brought Alekith back to live as a demonic zombified dragon. Alekith was a major part in the war, and the Niterra were taking the victory. Alekith destroyed homes, castles, cities. Nothing but burning rubble remained. Bones were scattered across battlefields, and Niterra raided many villages. The war seemed to be ending, and the Niterra were winning. However, a lone Niterrion decided to stand up to Chaotim. He knew this war had gone on too long. His name was Malakor, a proud warrior, and a noble one. He had grown up alongside the humans, and felt a need to protect them. He knew he had to do something, as he knew he could not let his human lover die. Not when she beared his child… Malakor met Chaotim on the Plains of Gardor, and that was where the final battle would take place, between the two Niterrions. Chaotim was furious that one of his followers would side with the humans. However, Malakor stood tall. Malakor stated that if he won, the war would cease, and he would be leader of the Niterrions. Chaotim returned his side where if he won, Malakor would be beheaded and thrown into the Pit, where he would live for a lifetime in suffering. Malakor agreed to the terms, and the two fought. The battle begun and the two fought intensely, their blades of darkness clashing with each other, and their whips of shadows catching each other off guard. It is said the battle lasted a whole day and night, the two never tiring, never faltering. Neither one wished to lose; however, there would be a victor. In the final part of the battle, Malakor used an ability no other Niterrion had. Calling on the power of the shadows, he transformed himself into a goliath, a tall being of shadows. Using his power, he pummelled Chaotim into the ground, his fury, size, and strength obliterating the evil overlord. Malakor used all energy he had left in this, and returned to his normal form, falling to the ground. Chaotim stood up as did Malakor. Malakor was tired, his goliath form taking all energy out of him. Chaotim on the other hand, was half dead. Half of his head was destroyed, and his arms were broken. But somehow, something in Chaotim’s mind told him he could still fight. Chaotim lunged for Malakor and missed, and he stumbled near the edge of the cliff. Malakor did not want to give him another chance, so he pushed Chaotim, and watch him tumble to the ground, and become impaled on a rock. The shadows Chaotim used to make up his body broke apart and Chaotim was no more. Upon Malakor’s command, the war was ended. However, the king of the humans banished them from the Frontier. Malakor agreed to this, and the Niterra left. Malakor’s loved remained by herself. She gave birth to a child and loved him as a mother would, and she did not care that he was half Niterrion. She hoped someday that Malakor would return to her and his son, even though it was unlikely. She decided on a name for the child two weeks after its birth. Its name? Maleki. Category:Species